Sourire en coin
by CrocoBot
Summary: Il est des situations qui invitent au fantasme. Et il y a la Fanfiction qui nous permet de coucher nos fantasmes sur du papier. Yaoi avec des scènes de lemon explicites, Harry X Ron, présence de BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant propos**

Cette histoire n'était pas destinée aux personnages de JK Rowling à l'origine, mais à deux garçons de ma classe qui vont terriblement bien ensemble. Si fantasmer sur des gens en secret peut m'inspirer ce genre d'histoire, apportez-moi les plus belles gueules de ce monde ;)

Bonne lecture ! (Le rated M n'est pas là pour rien, avis aux amateurs)

 **Dislcaimer**

Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ceci n'est qu'un chaste récit ^^'

 **Sourire en coin**

La chaleur de l'après-midi était retombée pour laisser place à la brise du soir. Les murs blanc du lycée reflétaient les rayons du soleil couchant et prenaient cette couleur d'or-orangée propre aux soirs d'été. A cette heure tardive et vidé de ses usagers, le bâtiment paraissait hors du temps. Un bruit de talons qui claquent déchira le calme du lycée endormi. C'était Ron Weasley qui, sortant d'une salle de classe, assistait seul à ce spectacle hors du commun. Etudiant en lettre au lycée, il avait été convoqué après une altercation avec son professeur. Son sourire narquois témoignait de sa satisfaction. Il avait eu le dernier mot. Il était de ceux qui ne se laissaient pas faire, ceux qui, la langue bien pendue, disent tout haut ce que tous pensent tout bas. Parfois, ses amis s'amusaient à comparer son tempérament explosif à la couleur de ses cheveux. Les rayons lumineux caressèrent sa peau à son contact. Ses cheveux roux, au soleil, passaient d'orange à brasier. Les larges couloirs résonnants oppressaient le jeune homme qui marchait tête baissée. Il évitait de regarder les tableaux qui tapissaient les murs, les antiques personnages semblaient le regarder, le défier. Ron aimait les défis.

Il avait bien fait plier son professeur, qu'est-ce qu'une vieille toile pourrait bien lui faire ? Bientôt, l'oppression laissa place à l'excitation. Il se sentait prince de ce lieu habituellement bondé et qui semblait maintenant lui appartenir. Le rôle de roi du lycée lui allait très bien et, marchant droit, la tête haute, il souriait et semblait saluer les figures du passé peintes sur les toiles. Il se rêvait Comte ou Duc, se pavanant dans la haute société. Il fut instantanément tiré de ses songes. On venait de l'appeler d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Tournant vivement la tête, il faisait face à un grand brun adossé au mur des toilettes, Harry Potter se tenait là, cigarette à la main et sourire en coin. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ron avait quitté le corridor depuis un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Entama le roux, qui ne cachait pas son étonnement.

\- Faut savoir profiter des bonnes choses tu sais. T'as déjà vu des toilettes si calmes ? Enchaina Harry, fier de sa répartie. C'est le moment parfait pour s'en rouler une !

Le roux sourit et s'avança en direction de son ami. Ce genre d'attitude, c'était du Harry tout craché. Il prit la cigarette des mains du grand brun et la porta à sa bouche. Il sentit la fumé pénétrer ses poumons et fronça les sourcils. S'il fumait de temps en temps avec son ami, il n'était pas un grand amateur de tabac. En un long souffle dirigé vers le visage de Harry, il recrachait la fumée qu'il avait inhalée, avec un regard de défi.

\- Petit joueur ! Lança le grand brun avant de prendre la cigarette et, tout en fixant Ron, inspira une grande bouffé de fumée qu'il avala, les yeux rougis par le tabac.

La cigarette se consumait à mesure que les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient. Ron, perdu dans ses pensées, ne savait que dire. Tandis que Harry ne se posait pas la question et parcourait des yeux les courbes harmonieuses du visage de son ami. Le filtre de la cigarette se confondait avec la barbe blonde vénitienne de Ron et la braise avec ses cheveux, incandescents.

La cigarette n'était plus qu'un mégot et s'éteignit dans un crépitement qui laissait place à un silence oppressant. Harry prit alors son courage et le visage de Ron à deux mains, avant d'y déposer un profond baiser. Le jeune roux, surprit, recula d'un pas mais ne se soustrayait pas à l'étreinte du grand brun. Son cœur battait la chamade et, au bout de quelques secondes, il se résolut à entrouvrir les lèvres.

La cigarette tomba de ses mains et roulait maintenant sur le sol humide des toilettes qui finissait de l'éteindre, contrairement au baiser qui n'en finissait pas. D'un coup de pied, Ron ferma violemment la porte avant de s'y faire plaquer par Harry qui lui saisit les mains, l'empêchant de bouger. Leurs corps se touchèrent alors, dans un terrible élan sensuel. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquèrent. Deux corps, deux entités animées par une féroce volonté de dominer l'autre. Une lueur venait de naître dans les yeux de Ron. Il venait de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi depuis toutes ces années, il regardait son ami d'un regard anxieux, pourquoi il se préoccupait tant de leur amitié. Il avait peur de le perde, peur ne pas être à la hauteur. Il venait de comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Loin d'un amour de jeunesse, il l'aimait passionnément.

La température était montée d'un cran. Les mains d'Harry parcouraient à présent le corps de Ron, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque courbe à travers le tissu. La pression infligée par Harry s'accentuait, empêchant le roux de bouger, obligé de subir sa délicieuse sentence. Il senti alors la brulure glacée des mains du brun qui caressaient son torse, ignorant le T-shirt qui cachait son anatomie. Ses tétons, durcis, trahissait son excitation et réagirent au contact des doigts de son amant. Harry jouait avec lui comme avec une proie. Les faibles gémissements de Ron arrachèrent un sourire au brun qui accentuait encore la pression. Alors, le roux reprit connaissance.

Il regarda son amant dans les yeux avant de le pousser brutalement contre le mur. Harry, surprit, ne pu se soustraire à l'étreinte que Ron lui imposait alors. Lui tenant les mains, il le mordait au coup, laissant de brulantes trainées rouges sur son passage. Mordillant son oreille, embrassant ses clavicules et griffant son dos. Le brun se délectait de la douce torture. Ron arriva maintenant au nombril, délicieux, qui ornait les abdominaux de son amant. Il y déposa un symbolique baisé avant de le regarder dans les yeux, sensuel et plaintif.

Tous deux savaient ce qui allait se passer, c'était le point de non-retour, et c'est non sans une certaine appréhension que le roux baissait le dernier rempart qui le séparait du sexe du brun. Ce dernier, d'une taille respectable, était tendu vers le visage de Ron, gorgé de sang. Le roux tremblait, il était pris d'une peur panique. Allait-il, après, le repousser ? Etait-il réellement à la hauteur ? Des questions qu'il s'était déjà trop posé. Il prit alors le membre en bouche, déterminé à montrer à son amour de quoi il était capable. Ce dernier gémit, surprit par l'humide chaleur de la gorge de Ron. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et sa fellation était incertaine. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de gémir aux larmes, tant la sensation sur son sexe était intense. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, guidant sa démarche. Bientôt, le rythme et les mouvements étaient dirigés par le brun dont le viol buccal avait fini de dresser le sexe du roux. Alors, Harry sortit son sexe de la bouche de Ron, essoufflé. Les lèvres du roux étaient sanguines, stimulées par les vas-et-viens de son amant. Ils se regardèrent un instant, alors Ron cru reconnaître un sourire sur le visage de Harry.

L'instant d'après, les images se distordaient et les sons étaient brouillés, les couleurs flottaient. Le temps s'était arrêté. Ron était penché sur un lavabo, la tête contre le robinet. Sa joue le piquait et un bruit aigu tourmentait son oreille gauche. Harry venait de le gifler sauvagement. Le roux retrouvait progressivement ses esprits et senti une atroce douleur dans son bas-ventre qui lui arracha un cri dément. La main de Harry vint stopper le cri et serrait fermement la bouche de Ron.

· Ta gueule putain, tu veux qu'on nous voie petit PD ? Chuchota le brun à l'oreille du roux, sur un ton agressif.

Pour seule réponse, Ron laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif couplé d'une larme au coin de l'œil. La douleur se fit sentir une deuxième fois, plus brulante et déchirante encore. Il ne cria pas cependant, et employait son énergie à canaliser la douleur. Pendant encore trois bonnes minutes, le roux dû subir ce traitement. Un instant, il faillit perdre connaissance, la douleur était comme un coup de poignard qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Son corps se balançait en avant comme un pantin. Il était la proie de son ami, son jouet, sa marionnette. Ses dents cognaient contre le marbre froid du lavabo. La lueur ne brillait plus dans ses yeux.

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, la douleur s'était faite moins intense et laissait peu à peu place à un certain plaisir. Harry gémissait comme un animal. Ses actions, sa violence, son regard, étaient dénués de raison, le plaisir l'avait rendu fou. Ses mouvements de bassins étaient secs et cruels. Il était évident qu'il appréciait voir souffrir son compagnon. Ron était lui aussi plongé dans une sorte de démence, il avait mal mais la douleur était délicieuse. Chaque mouvements de reins, chaque griffure le lacerait d'un frisson et le plongeait dans une douce béatitude. Le sexe du brun entrait maintenant entièrement dans le corps du roux. Ce dernier gémissait lamentablement, il suppliait presque son amant de continuer. Il venait de goûter à la plus dure des drogues, la Passion.

Dans un dernier effort, Harry jouit au fond du ventre de Ron, il le maintenait par les hanches, ses doigts transpirants accrochaient le corps du roux. Une dernière giclé de semence alla s'écraser sur son dos, et coulait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Plus un son ne se faisait entendre. Ron était étalé sur le sol, ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il restait inconscient. Le plaisir l'avait abattu. Il avait jouit deux fois sans même se toucher.

Les derniers rayons du soleil éblouirent les yeux de Harry qui venait de quitter l'établissement, laissant son amant dans sa démentielle agonie. Il venait d'allumer une cigarette, dont l'extrémité, incandescente, lui rappelait déjà le visage de son amour. Il arbora alors, avant de se mettre en route, son habituel sourire en coin.


	2. Chapter 2

Un vent typique du mois novembre fouettait son visage à mesure qu'il marchait dans la rue. Il venait de rentrer des vacances d'octobre et se dirigeait vers son lycée, non sans une certaine appréhension. Cela faisait quasiment un mois que Harry l'avait laissé gisant dans les toilettes, drogué par le plaisir. Se remettre de cet état n'avait pas été chose aisée. La souffrance mentale qu'engendre la passion l'avait transcendé, il était soumis à son corps, soumis à lui-même. En outre, il se sentait sale. Souillé par des mains animées d'une frénésie déraisonnée. Il n'aimait plus ses cheveux roux qui faisaient sa fierté d'antan, il ne les touchait plus, se répugnant lui-même. Sa peau le dégoûtait. Elle gardera, gravées sur les hanches, les marques des ongles de son amant. Sa propre odeur lui donnait la nausée, elle gardait ses effluves sucrés mais l'odeur âcre qu'émanait du corps de Harry l'encerclait encore, comme une signature indélébile qui lui rappelait, à chaque seconde, la présence du prédateur.

Mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus, c'était son sexe qui le trahissait toutes les nuits, quand les souvenirs de ce soir là remontaient et qu'il se dressait, se gorgeant d'un sang pourpre sous les draps. Alors le roux se masturbait fiévreusement et tombait, traversé par des orgasmes qui le tiraient aux frontières du coma. Alors il se lavait, pour faire partir cette odeur répugnante d'excitation en se frottant la peau jusqu'au sang, et pour pleurer aussi, sans que personne ne l'entende.

Les feuilles étaient presque toutes tombées des branches et les arbres s'apprêtaient à passer l'hiver. Le visage emmitouflé dans une longue écharpe, un timide « bonjour » s'échappait de ses lèvres devant le surveillant qui gardait l'entrée du lycée. La couronne de « Roi du lycée » était tombée de sa tête ce soir là dans les toilettes. Son assurance avait laissé place à une crainte absurde du monde qui l'entourait. Il répondait d'un signe de tête aux salutations de ses amis en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe, s'écrasant devant les figures du passé plaintes sur les murs qu'il défiait autrefois.

En s'asseyant à sa place, il s'enferma dans une bulle. Une bulle qui, semaine après semaine, devenait hermétique, impénétrable. Une bulle qui progressivement prenait possession de lui. Il écoutait son professeur avec peu d'intérêt, n'entendant qu'un mot sur deux. Son esprit était ailleurs, il vagabondait dans les couloirs du lycée, s'échappait par le grillage et se promenait dans les rues. Il grimpait rejoindre les branches qui se balançaient, animées par le vent et montait encore, dans le ciel grisâtre de cette période de l'année ou ce n'est plus l'automne mais pas tout à fait l'hiver.

Un son familier l'avait tiré de ses songes. La cloche venait de sonner, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne comprenne où il était. La salle de classe s'était déjà vidée de la moitié de ses usagers. C'est à ce moment que le regard de Ron croisa celui du Brun. Son sang se glaça, un frisson brûlant d'humidité parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Son ventre le tiraillait et ses mains moites trahissaient son effroi. Il fut prit d'une peur panique quand il constata que Harry venait à sa rencontre. Il est question de ces peurs incontrôlées qui vous raidissent, celles que l'on éprouve qu'une fois et qu'on redoute ensuite. Ses mains, par reflex, rangeaient ses affaires étalées sur la table en tremblant. Il voulait partir vite, s'enfuir avant de faire face à son bourreau. Mais celui-ci le retint par le bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Entama le brun d'un ton grave.

\- Lâche-moi. Rétorqua Ron, en essayant de se dégager.

\- Ecoute-moi ! Lâcha-t-il, haussant le ton.

Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers eux avant de s'envoler à nouveau, les rires suivirent. Harry reprit alors, à voix basse

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je … Je ne voulais pas en arriver là …

\- Tais-toi ! Cracha Ron, le défiant du regard. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que tu as fait. Je me déteste à cause de toi ! Tu m'as … Tu m'as violé et laissé pour mort. Tes mains … Je les sens encore, glacées contre mon corps. Tu me répugne et pourtant … Éprouva le roux, emporté par la fièvre.

\- Ron, je … Entama le brun, coupé vivement par son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à effacer ton visage de ma tête, je t'aimais et tu as tout gâché, je …

Harry venait de couper court à la discussion par un baiser. Ron se rendit compte qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle de classe. Seul le bruit du vent au dehors accompagnait leur étreinte. Le roux tenta d'abord de se dégager, tapant du poing sur le torse de Harry. C'est dans un profond relâchement aussi physique que mental que Ron céda finalement au baiser du Brun. Il ne su se l'expliquer.

Avant qu'il ne fasse état de la situation, Harry venait de briser leur étreinte et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard, avant de partir précipitamment. L'angoisse venait de renaître chez le roux. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Si au contraire ils ne se reverraient ni plus tard, ni jamais. Il l'aurait laissé une fois de plus, peut être pas pour mort comme ce soir là, mais avec un vide dans le cœur, un gigantesque vide qui rongerait jusqu'à son âme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il ne savait pas si il serait physiquement capable de traverser la salle de classe jusqu'à la porte. Depuis ce soir là, sa démarche n'avait plus l'assurance qu'on lui connaissait. Il aurait préféré rester dans cette salle de classe, elle était calme et rassurante. Tout le contraire de la vie sociale, démesurément charnière.

Au moment de passer la porte, il se heurta à quelque chose. Il ne reconnu pas tout de suite la personne qui venait d'interrompre sa marche. Drago Malefoy souriait, imposante carrure surmontée de courts cheveux blonds, pas mécontent de mettre son camarade dans l'embarras.

\- Drago ? Entama le roux.

Pour seule réponse, le blond le poussa violemment à l'intérieur de la salle et ferma la porte. Ron comprit avec effroi que l'histoire semblait se répéter. Le même sourire aux coins des lèvres, le même coup de pied dans la porte et surtout, le même regard dénué de raison qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer. Drago jeta son sac à travers la pièce et commença à retirer sa veste. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux du roux. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, étaient rouges et trempés de larmes. Il n'avait pas la force de résister, il voulait seulement dormir. Plonger dans un sommeil infini qui mettrait fin à ses souffrances, se jeter corps et âme dans les bras protecteurs de Morphée qui calmeraient son cœur endolori.

Sa veste retirée, Drago avança d'un pas vers Ron qui revint à ses esprits. Il prit conscience de la situation et, désespéré, se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Les mains de son agresseur virent vivement l'empêcher de crier. Le roux détestait cette sensation, sentir l'odeur répugnante d'un corps qui vous empêche de bouger. Dans un dernier élan, il tenta de mordre la main de blond avant de s'abaisser vivement sur le sol. Drago venait d'enfoncer violement sont poing dans le ventre de Ron.

\- Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?! Beugla-t-il.

Ron toussait abondamment, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Vas-y. Gémit le roux.

\- Quoi ? Enchaina alors le blond. Son regard venait de changer. Cette invitation représentait un véritable retournement de situation qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire.

\- Vas-y ! Hurla Ron, dont les lourdes larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rougies accompagnaient déjà les plaintes. Vas-y … C'est tout ce que je mérite de toute façon.

Sa décision, bien que pouvant paraître extrême, démontrait en fait le caractère désespéré de la situation. Il se disait qu'une fois les assauts du blond passés, il pourrait finalement dormir, et ne jamais se réveiller.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre rouvrit les yeux du roux qui gémit misérablement. C'était un pathétique mélange de cris, de plaintes, de larmes et de supplications, le tout mélangé donnait une espèce de jargon incompréhensible qui rendait la scène loquace pour qui l'empathie serait un mystère. Ron venait de cracher du sang, quelque goûtes d'ailleurs vinrent s'écraser de son menton jusqu'au sol. Encore une fois, Drago venait de changer de regard. Le contraste entre le pourpre de son sang et la blancheur de sa peau le fascinait. Il fut prit d'un rire nerveux, devant presque se tenir le bassin tant le fou rire persistait. S'essuyant les yeux, il reprit :

\- Tu crois que je veux te baiser ? Ria-t-il une fois de plus. Pauvre petite pute, j'suis pas pédé moi ! Accompagnant ses mots d'un deuxième coup de pied dans l'abdomen du roux. Une nouvelle gerbe de sang vint s'ajouter à la précédente. Le blond reprit alors : Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris ton petit manège ? Je vous ai entendu Harry et toi tout à l'heure. Alors comme ça on suce des bites dans les toilettes monsieur Weasley ? Un troisième coup de pied s'écrasa dans les côtes de Ron qui suffoquait. Drago continua : Et en plus tu te la prends dans le cul petite merde ?!

C'est un quatrième coup dans le ventre qui acheva la fébrile lucidité du roux. Le blond continuait de brailler mais Ron fut incapable de comprendre. Les mots ne signifiaient plus rien, son esprit étant embrumé par la douleur. De pales lumières dansaient sous ses yeux avant de disparaître, le silence suivait de lui-même.

Un noir plus sombre que la nuit elle-même avait remplacé la salle de classe, aucun bruit ne venait troubler son repos. Ce silence en devenait même oppressant. En un éclair de lucidité, le roux comprit qu'il était passé de l'autre côté. Enfin.

Enfin. Il pouvait goûter à l'extase d'un sommeil lourd. Un sommeil d'ivresse. Depuis ce soir là, il n'avait su trouver l'étreinte de Morphée. Il ne dormait que d'un œil et rêvait de situations angoissantes et humiliantes. Il avait prit les somnifères les plus lourds et les alcools les plus forts, mais comme l'on a l'habitude de dire, quand on ne dort plus, on n'est jamais vraiment éveillé. Même drogué et saoulé, l'image du visage de Harry était gravée dans sa tête, jour et nuit.

Enfin. Il serait libéré de cette prison d'ordre démonique qu'est la passion. Il se laissait aller, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ses muscles se détendaient et ses nerfs meurtris se calmaient. En un souffle, il semblait avoir relâché toute l'angoisse, toute la tension de son corps, mais aussi les traces du brun se son être. Il flottait à la dérive sur un lac de nuit. Apaisé et muet.

Il sembla alors apercevoir quelque chose. Une touche de couleur au loin. Sûrement du blanc, ou du beige. Deux taches de verts suivirent alors. Le lac mystérieux n'était plus, il avait laissé place à un paysage de campagne. Il reconnu une de ces masures qu'on trouve au pied des massifs du Jura, entourée d'une herbe si verte qu'elle en devenait aveuglante et au bord d'une rivière dont le bruit se mêlait à celui des oiseaux et du vent des montagnes. Un véritable tableau de Monet, en somme. Tout semblait paisible et figé. La haine et la misère du monde semblaient avoir oublié d'envahir cette maison et ce jardin. Un enfant courait dans l'herbe, riant à s'en étouffer. Ron reconnu cette petite tête rousse qui allait ça et là parmi les fleurs et se mit à pleurer. Il se souvint alors de tous ses moments, ses souvenirs qu'il pensait disparus. Il avait le droit de croire à une existence meilleure. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas arboré un sourire aussi large que celui de l'enfant qu'il fut ?

Il s'agrippa alors de toutes ses forces. Il s'agrippa au vide, à ses souvenirs et aux seules larmes qui lui restaient. Il avait décidé de vivre et il comptait bien se battre pour y arriver. Criant, hurlant, clamant à ce lac et à cette maison qu'il voulait vivre. Il se mit alors à rire. Rire pleinement. Rire de la vie qu'il avait vécue et de la vie qu'il allait vivre.

Un bruit étrange vint troubler le chant des oiseaux, un bruit qui se répétait, un bruit de machine. Un « bip » assourdissant qui fit disparaître la maison aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ron se réveilla. D'aveuglantes lumières blanches et voix étouffées qu'il ne su reconnaître accompagnaient son réveil. Il tenta fébrilement de se redresser avant de constater le décor de chambre d'hôpital qui l'entourait. Les visages commençaient à lui revenir, sa mère d'abord était penchée au dessus de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche souriait. Enfin, Harry Pageot se tenait là, dans le fond de la pièce, les yeux humides et le regard fatigué.

Il se pencha doucement sur le lit de Ron. Personne ne risqua à ouvrir la bouche. Le brun le regardait dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer, avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ron Weasley se redressa vivement, il alla à la rencontre des lèvres de Harry avant de lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

« Ne me quitte plus. ».


End file.
